Hero
by Ahsoka Grayson
Summary: Everyone, including Batman, believes Robin is dead. In the meantime, Joker and Luthor teams up to kill Batman and Superman once and for all.


**Author's Note:** Well helloooo everybody! Y'all had a good day today? Well this is my first Young Justice story which I am very proud of. I'm warning there will be slow updates 'cause I'm an active High Schooler with sports, but the good news is that this story is almost finished. I just have a few chapters left to write, so I am very dedicated on finishing it and giving it the best story you've ever read or one of.

Also, I don't have a Beta Reader, but if you're interested feel pleased to message me :D

Enjoy and review . . .

* * *

_November 19, 12:16 EST _

_Gotham City_

Gotham Academy, also known as the Gotham City Academy was a prestigious located in Gotham City. The academy had high scholastic standards and a wide range of extracurricular. It offered classes in grades seventh through twelve.

So as noon came to be, the students of Gotham Academy were outside scattered around enjoying themselves explicitly. It was toward the end of fall, so the temperature was constantly dropping more and more each passing day. However, on this Friday, the sun was out shinning bright where no clouds were out to block it. A breeze would come through every once in a while, but other than that it was a sunny day.

It was lunch/rest period for them and so most was outside hanging out with friends, gossiping, or finishing last night's homework in which they were too lazy to finish. However, you wouldn't say the same about Dick Grayson, ward of the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, whom was sitting against a tree ready to fall asleep.

He didn't get much sleep the night before, for he was Robin and was patrolling the city with his partner Batman. As they did that every night, it was normal. What wasn't, was when they were about to retire around one when _another_ mysterious murder happened, the second in the week, with no evidence as to who had done it for it was a quick stab and escape.

Murders were common among Gotham. It happened every day, but this murder was different and Dick had an idea on whom it was.

He continued to do his research on his laptop while fighting the urge to shut his eyes. He normally didn't bring his work to school with him or anywhere when he was Dick, but the murder case had been nagging at him ever since it happened.

He closed his strained eyes for a few seconds and relaxed, popping his fingers and neck gently while taking in deep breaths, running his hand over his latest scar located on his cheek. He had received it a few weeks ago on a mission when he was with the Team. It was a nasty scar, one that Batman thought would need stitches, but so far it had healed slowly, but perfectly.

He looked up to see Artemis and Bette Kane standing nearby both turning their attention to him at the same time. Bette held her hand against the side of her mouth, her eyes staring into his. Artemis seemed stressed about something the way she held herself, the look in her eyes, but she wasn't staring at him anymore, but the ground as Bette continued to talk.

Artemis was on the Team with him, the newest edition to it. She's supposedly Green Arrow's niece, but Dick knew better, especially when Bruce told him that a girl named Artemis Crock have received a full Wayne scholarship to Gotham Academy and to introduce himself when he saw her a few weeks back. He did just that in a more or less way. After a little research, he found out her origin and was surprised but accepted her even more as a teammate.

He turned his attention back to his laptop. He only had a few more minutes until class started again and he would like to uncover the mystery before then. His fingers were moving fast and his eyes were going every which way on the screen. He would find a lead, but would lose it and then he would become close to figuring it out just to realize the person couldn't have done it.

Dick was deep into his research that he didn't even hear anyone walk up to him, until he heard them clear their throat. He looked up to see Artemis.

She was standing in front of him, probably analyzing him. Her arms were hanging down and her hands would constantly pull down her skirt. She was not a big fan of the uniforms the school made her wore.

"I've heard you're a genius when it comes to . . . well everything and I need help."

Dick smiled trying to hide back his laughter. He knew it was killing Artemis to ask him for help; it killed her to ask anyone for help. Dick desperately wished he was Robin.

"What with?"

She looked at the ground and made her hands into little fists. "Math," she mumbled.

She took Algebra II, which was normal since it was a tenth grade class. Dick on the other hand had already succeeded it even though he was in a younger grade. For the semester he was taking Precalculus, which he was proudly acing with the highest grade in his class. He always was a math geek.

Dick patted his hand on the ground for Artemis to sit next to him. Artemis sighed to herself and took her spot, while Dick was putting in his password to lock his computer. As Artemis was settling herself down, she happened to glanced at the screen of his laptop.

"I've seen those symbols before!"

He silently cursed himself for not being more careful. His laptop was set to be read in an uncommon ancient code incase an enemy happened to steal it. Pretending not to rush, he turned off his laptop and closed it. "Really?"

Artemis nodded her head getting excited. "Ro – one of my friends uses it on his laptop. He says it's easy to read once you understand it"

Dick grinned at her almost revelation. "He huh? Is he your boyfriend?"

Quickly her excitement disappeared and she became annoyed. "No! I swear! You remind of . . ."

"That same guy right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, showing a hint of embarrassment. She slightly shook her head in frustration and started twisting a small strand of hair. "Look. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Dick continued to smile putting his palms out in front of him in a playful manner. "Yeah. Sorry. Let's begin."

But the bell for next period echoed throughout the campus. Many sighs of frustration could be heard from all direction while all the students stopped what they were doing, well most of them, and began to gather their things for next period.

Artemis being the lot of them sighed. "Great! Now how am I supposed to finish it?"

Dick shrugged grabbing the small, red book bag that was lying beside of him. He unzipped it enough to scan through it. "Take mine and give me yours. Just make sure you erase my name well."

"You sure?"

He grabbed a blue, plastic folder and brought it out and opened it. He knew time was running out before next class would begin. In-between-classes they only had five minutes and he already wasted two of them. He silently wished he was more organized with his bag. "Course," he said, handing her the paper. "Now if you excuse me, this freshman has Gym to go to."

He stood up and Artemis likewise too. She handed him her homework and he took it gratefully stuffing it in his bag.

"Really? I have gym too. I never see you in there. Actually, I never see any guys."

"That's because you girls get to go outside while we're stuck in the gym."

So he gave her a big grin and took off running. According to his watch he had exactly a minute left. The gym wasn't too far, so he could make it in a minute, but to be on time he also had to be changed. He wasn't too worried though; the Gym teacher really liked him and enjoyed his company. He would be alright.

…

After going into the Boy's Locker room and changing he ran into the Gym to find no one in there. Not even the workers were in there and they were there every day reconstructing the Gym after he and the Team half destroyed it on a mission. They weren't supposed to have Health class that day, so they wouldn't be in the Health room. Dick heavily sighed wondering why his life as Dick was so complicated.

He left the Gym to go in the hallway. It was quiet with a few students in it. Some were at their lockers getting their forgotten books. Others were going to the bathroom or getting a drink of water. Then there was Dick who didn't know where he was going. He supposed he should ask a teacher where his classmates were, or even hack into the school to find out. But he took the third.

"Artemis?"

She was a few feet in front of him walking farther ahead when he said her name. When she heard him, she turned around and ran, frustrated as always, to him. "I can't find my class! They're not where they should be."

Dick sighed and rested his head in his hand. "So not feeling the aster."

Artemis looked at Dick more closely and suspiciously. "Aster? I've known only one person who's said that and . . ."

"Hey you two!"

Robin and Artemis turned their heads to the right to see a Junior walking to them who was dressed in a Hall Monitor's uniform with everything from the blue cap to the black shoes. "What are you two love birds doing out of class?" he asked viciously. He stuck his gloved hand out. "Hall passes please. Or should I go ahead and give you a ride to the Principal's office?" He paused and stared at Dick. A vicious smile formed. "Ah. Mr. Wayne or Grayson as you prefer it. It's nice seeing you again and in trouble as always."

His name was Charlie Lane. He was a teacher's pet and his family was almost as wealthy as Bruce Wayne. He didn't particular liked Dick for Dick was the top topic for the teachers. Dick was the hero for the school. Dick was the solution to problems. Dick was everything while he believed he should have been.

Dick kept a cool face not letting Charlie get to him. "Whatever you say, Chuck," he said laughing, using his pet name. Charlie scowled, but Dick continued. "But, we didn't do anything . . . at least not yet. Anyways, we can't find our Gym class. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Charlie nodded his head. "I had it third period. Everyone –guys and girls – will be going to the training room around the back of the school like last time. Everyone will be learning self-defense. Not like you need any," He paused to smile evilly. "Yet. Hey you! Stop!" he screamed and took off running.

A kid took off running with Charlie right behind him. Their footsteps were loud against the floor, but once they rounded the corner it was quite again.

"If we weren't so late, I would have gone after the kid to see what he was doing," he said to himself, more than to Artemis.

Dick began walking to the training room with Artemis in step beside of him. She looked over at him and scoffed. "And what would you have done?"

Dick shrugged, scratching his arm. "Not sure. I'm just curious to know what the kid was up to." But he knew he would find out soon. He knew _all_ the activities that evolved around the school whether it involved a person or a ballgame.

Artemis smiled resting her hand on Dick's shoulder. "Not a smart thing to do. You always need a plan."

Dick laughed. "Look who's talking." He stopped, knowing he gave away a little too much information even though it was very little. "Besides, you need to stay at least. . ."

"Three steps ahead?" Artemis cut him off to continue for him.

Dick pretended to look surprised and kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Someone told me once."

He sighed wanting to laugh as they were opening a set of doors that would lead them to a walking bridge which would take them to another building. "Let me guess. That one person?"

"Yeah and you know what. You two are very similar in a way. Except he's . . . more . . . special."

Amused know, he lifted an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well you both have a similar personality which is much scary, but he just . . . special. It's like he can be that annoying younger brother one minute, but be serious and dedicated the next."

Dick stopped for a second, a little stunned on what Artemis had said. He always thought about what he meant to the Team, whether they even counted him as a teammate. After all, he was the youngest and with no superpowers unlike everybody else, beside Artemis. Hearing what Artemis had to say, even though it wasn't direct, had touched him. "Sounds like to me you're talking about Robin the Boy Wonder."

Artemis laughed making it sound like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "He ain't the Boy Wonder. Unless that's what he is when he isn't in costume."

"I've met him a few times, mostly from kidnappings. We first met around the time Bruce took me in."

They went through another set of doors and started climbing some stairs. They needed to go up three floors to reach the top. The whole third floor was called the training floor. There were fourteen rooms filled with equipment for workouts, exercising, self-defense art, and where many classes like Yoga were held.

Artemis expression saddened and she seemed to wonder off into another world. What was going through her head, Dick couldn't make out.

"You've ever met him?" he asked, once they started going up the second floor.

She looked at him as if trying to see through him, but then shook her head ridiculously. "No, but I've heard everything about him for it to be the same."

Dick impressed, smirked. She was playing 'fan-girl'. If she was to ever accidently slipped out information about him or the Team, she could just say it was because she knew _everything _they were to know about them and let her audience decide about it.

So he decided to play the game with her. "Let me come over to your house sometime or you come over to mine and we can quiz each other."

She reluctantly, but slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I'll come over to yours, but I'm sure it won't be anytime soon. I have a life you know."

Dick stepped out in front of her hiding his disappointment about not getting to see her home. She stopped before he she ran into him and Dick leaned against the wall cooly. "I thought your life was Robin."

She met his demands and shrugged cooly taking a place next to him against the wall. "It's a hobby, not a life."

Dick, impressed again, took off walking. They were on the third floor, but he assumed that there Gym class would be on the sunroof though, since there was space and it was sunny out.

He looked at her, comparing how comfortably she walked now, then with her uniform. Gym clothes were simple and inexpensive and it went for all guys and girls. All you needed was a white t-shirt and a black pair of shorts, or spandex as most girls liked to wear. Looking at Artemis now with her decent shorts and not skin-tight shirt, she was defiantly not like _most _girls.

"After this flight of stairs, we'll be to the top."

"Wanna race?" she asked, with a devilish smile.

Robin couldn't disagree.


End file.
